Jack's Perfectly Human Smile
by RAD0703
Summary: Jack was in a pickle... His emotions were crazy and he was unstable.. Bipolar at the age of 26, bisexual at the age of 16. Mark didn't know about any of those until he got a call from one very happy Sean. He fell for Jack and his perfectly human smile. Septiplier be warned!


Jack smashed his arm against the hospital walls. He knew he was moody and rude but he didn't think he could be bipolar... He cursed and sat down on the ground crying. He sobbed into his hands and perked his head up. He had been their for two days and know one had noticed. Not even his family would come to see him. They were called to come bail him out so he could go home but they were to ashamed to come get him. Jack's parents where nice, but hated different.

He had asked his nurse if he was a monster many times. She would always respond with a true answer and he would smile. She would hold his cheek and tell him he had a perfectly human smile.

He got up and went over to his door. He knocked and a guard opened a slot on the door. " What is it boy?" He guard asked.

Jack smiled. " I want to make my phone call. I might have found someone who would come get me..." He said positive all of a sudden. The guard nodded and opened the door. He walked with Jack down a hallway and stopped at a phone. Jack took it and dialed a familiar number.

" Mark? Hey!... I need your help... I'm fine I promise!.. You worried about me? Really?... Uh I'm in the hospital... I'll explain later... Your coming?... Great I'll see ya in a while laddie!... Thanks Mark I owe you, my family won't come.. Uh bring your Wallet... Just because..." Jack said into the phone.

He nodded to the guard and he was forced into his room once again. He sat down happily for a while. He heard people talking and looked out the glass. He smiled and waved and they waved back. He frowned at one nurse who didn't wave back and she apologized. He sat up and laid down in the corner of the room. The nurses wrote things down and he just ignored them. He heard speaking a while later and turned his head. Mark was arguing with a nurse and looked at Jack.

Jack shield widely and waved excitedly, Mark returned the favor. God he was cute, Jack had had a crush on Mark for as long as he could remember. He imagined him and Mark walking down a beach hand in hand at sunset. He smiled and looked at Mark. He was brought to reality by the door opening. It wasn't Mark it was a guard. Jack got up and walked out of the room cautiously. Mark held his arms out and Jack hugged him excitedly.

" Hey Jack! Wanna come live with me for a while?" Mark asked smiling.

Jack looked at him funnily and nodded. Was Mark going to deal with him for the entire time?... This had to be a joke but Jack would do anything to get out of this place. " Yea Mark of course! Let's go!" He said smiling.

Mark grabbed his hand and Jack flinched away slightly. Mark let go blushing and Jack smiled. He grabbed Mark's hand and they walked out of the building. Jack hopped in Mark's car and Mark began driving home. Jack tapped his hands on his lap to the beat of the radio until a sad song came on. His shoulders dropped and he looked at the name of the song. It was When I Was Your Man by Bruno Mars. He frowned and Mark noticed. A single tear escaped Jack's eyes and Mark called his name.

" Jack! You can change it if you want to buddy."

" I'm a monster.. I'm not human anymore.." Jack said heart breaking.

" Jack! You are not a monster. Don't let anything tell you otherwise. You are the greatest person I've ever met and I can't describe what you do to me. Jack, you are to a human. I promise, you bleed right? Humans bleed! I'm a human just like you are. You are the most perfect human I know." Mark said looking right at Jack. He turned his eyes to the road and Jack smiled a perfectly human smile.

{Time skippy}

" Mark! I can't believe you right now! I've been here for what two weeks and you still want me to unpack my things! Mark I am going to go home anytime now! You idiot what the hell man! Jesus I'm going to get better before I need to unpack! You dumbass I can't even-" Jack said mad. He was cut off by Mark's lips touching his.

" Jack, you need to calm down." Mark purred.

" Did you just kiss me?" Jack said. His heart leapt out of his chest and he smiled a perfectly human smile.

" I am sick of lying to you Jack. Don't get mad but I have had a huge crush on you for about 2 years..." Mark said pulling his lips back to Jack's mouth. " I love your perfectly human smile Sean." Mark said breaking the kiss.

" And I love you, no matter what I'm feeling." Jack said. He was smiling his perfectly human smile that won Mark's heart.

{Time skipperoo}

" Sean, I grew in love with you a long time ago. I still feel that spark in my heart when I see you and your perfectly human smile. Will you marry me Sean?" Mark asked on one knee holding a small velvet box.

" Yes! Me and my perfectly human smile will marry you!" Sean said tears falling.

 _They kissed... Mark and Jack's perfectly human smile 3_


End file.
